Low Rimmer
Low Rimmer is a prominent antagonist from the Red Dwarf episode Demons and Angels. He was created by a Triplicator as a worse version of Arnold Rimmer. He was portrayed by Chris Barrie, who also portrayed every other version of Rimmer as well as Mr. Flibble and the Unspeakable One all also from Red Dwarf. Appearance Low Rimmer is probably the most frightening of the Lows. He has black hair and the diagonal H on his forehead, meaning he is a Hologram, is the only thing that connects him with his original. He wears fetish gear including a corset, a spiked collar and stockings. He is sadistic and perverted transvestite and seems to love causing pain sexually. According to his sexist remarks to Lister, he might be gay or bisexual. He uses a Holowhip to hurt others. History When the Triplicator creates two versions of Red Dwarf ship and its crew, Low Rimmer appears on the Low one with his friends Low Lister, Low Cat, Low Kryten and Low Holly. As nothing works on their ship, they decide to get the High one and send a fake call for help to decoy High versions of them. Meanwhile, the original crew lands on the High ship to get the Triplicator, only to find out there is only half of it, so nevertheless to the help call, they have to go to the Low ship. After the original crew and High versions of them land on the Low ship, they are immediately attacked by Lows who shoot High Kryten several times and then blow him and the High Cat by a grenade. Lister runs off into the cargo bay where he bumps into the Lows. After Low Rimmer hits him with a Holowhip, he faints off. Later, Lister wakes up, only to find out the Lows place an implant into his spine that allows them to control his actions. They force him to shut his nose in a cupboard, burn his groin with hot coffee and eat a tarantula. They then give him a knife and send him to kill his friends. Under their control, Lister stabs High Lister and crush High Rimmer's Light Bee. Luckily, Kryten manages to chloroform Lister before he can kill anyone else. After the original crew leaves the Low ship in the Starbug, they destroy the both duplicates with now completed Triplicator, causing all the Lows disappear (except Low Lister who hides in the Starbug). Trivia *He and other Lows have visibly better relationships that the original crew. *It is unknown where he gets a Holowhip from, as the Low ship is the duplicate of Red Dwarf and there is no Holowhip on the original. **However, in the episode Holoship Lister pretends to have it on the board to scare a Hologram named Binks. Maybe he isn't joking and there is really a Holowhip in Red Dwarf, or the Triplicator copies also the crew's thoughts. *He and Low Cat are by far the most terrifying Lows and are two of the most deranged and disturbing villains from the franchise only beaten out in heinousness by Lister's Other Self. Category:Red Dwarf Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Alter-Ego Category:Twin/Clone Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Teams Category:Possessor Category:Cheater Category:Abusers Category:Perverts Category:Mischievous Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Mongers Category:Kidnapper Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Undead Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fragmental Category:Game Changer